Old Loves, They Die Hard
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: In 1990, Sergeants Raydor and Flynn meet on an award trip to London. Each of them carries their own issues, but somehow they find comfort in each other. But the friendship they form is tested by lust and by commitments.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **: When I searched for a title for this fic, I suddenly realized that there's a song I know that describes the entire plot perfectly. I decided to call it "Old Love They Die Hard" after a line from "I Wish I had An Angel" by Nightwish, and added a relevant quote from the song in the beginning of each chapter. Future chapters will be rated M.  
Also, thanks to usagi636 for beta-reading and consulting about the plot. Your help is greatly appreciated. **

* * *

_"Deep into a dying day_

 _I took a step outside an innocent heart_

 _Prepare to hate me, fall when I may_

 _This night will hurt you like never before…"_

 **LA, September 1990**

Sharon's fingers shook as she zipped her suitcase shut. She tried to take a deep breath and calm herself down. This was something she had to do, whether she wanted or not. It was part of her job. It was supposed to be fun, and she was supposed to seem as if she was enjoying this forced trip.

In all honesty, she was terrified. Jack has been gone for almost eight months. Emily was only three years old, and Ricky was only four months old. How was she supposed to leave her young children in someone else's care for a whole week?

It was only a week earlier when her commanding officer, Captain Keller had called her into his office. She had returned from her maternity leave only a month ago, and she was already feeling exhausted. Readjusting back to work was harder for her now than it was after Emily was born. Back then, Jack was around to help her. Now she was all alone. Her parents lived in a different state, and she was too proud to ask for their help. And she didn't want to rely on anyone. Her children deserved a strong and independent mother, so they could learn to be that as well.

"Sharon, how has it been to come back?" Captain Keller asked.

"It's great, Sir," she replied. She loved her job and found great satisfaction in it.

"I'm happy to hear," Captain Keller smiled at her. Sharon liked him. He was a man in his early 40's who had a great sense of humor and who believed in her from the very start, even when others were unsure about her. "I have good news for you," he said. "Earlier this week, I was asked to recommend one officer from my division who has excelled in their job and showed dedication to the department. Due to your exceptional performance in the Theodor Ring operation with Vice, and the review I've received from Commander McIntosh, I have chosen to recommend you."

"Sir, this is a great honor, thank you so much," Sharon felt her eyes tearing up. Usually, she was able to control her emotions very well, but she was much more emotional since giving birth to Ricky. She assumed it was just a result of still being hormonal.

"And yesterday evening, I was told that the LAPD has decided to reward all the officers that were recommended by their commanders. They have arranged a trip to London next week."

"Captain Keller, I truly appreciate this, but I can't go," Sharon replied.

"I'm afraid you won't have much choice. It may sound as if it was an offer, but it's a mandatory trip."

"I am a single mother, Sir, and my children are too young to be left alone for a whole week," Sharon said.

"At a certain point, a mother needs to let go," Keller replied. "I know leaving a baby at home is scary, Sharon. I'm aware of the situation, but this week is your chance to relax and have a good time, and your children will surely benefit from having a well-rested mother."

"Sir, please, my familial situation is complicated. Don't make me go on this trip," Sharon begged, but that did not help her. Captain Keller kept insisting that the trip was mandatory, and Sharon had to begin searching for a suitable caretaker for her children for the duration of her trip.

Standing at the door of Emily's bedroom and looking at her sleeping child, Sharon couldn't help but cry. She has never been away from her children for more than a few hours, and being away on this trip meant she would miss Emily's first ballet show. Thinking of leaving Ricky behind was even harder for her. She was still breastfeeding, and because of this trip, she had to begin introducing her son to formula. Over the last few days, she froze several bottles of breastmilk for him, but she knew it would only last for the first days of her trip. Her breasts were so tender from the frequent feeding and pumping that it even hurt when the fabric of her bra rubbed against the skin.

"I love you, sweetheart," she whispered as she kissed the head of her sleeping daughter. She then went to the baby cot on the other side of the room and watched over Ricky for a long moment. He was sound asleep and was making funny faces as he dreamt. Sharon wondered what he was dreaming about, and if he would remember her upon her return. Will he be forever scarred by her absence? Did leaving her young children for a week make her a bad mother?

"Sharon," she heard the voice of her father, who came to stand in the doorway. "We have to leave if you want to make in time for your flight."

"I just need a moment, dad," Sharon whispered, and her eyes filled up with tears as she turned to look at Ricky again. "I love you so much, my baby. I'll be back soon, I promise." She bent down and pressed her lips to Ricky's bald head before leaving the room and walking towards the living room, where her mother was sitting and reading a book.

"Are you all set, honey?" her mother asked. Sharon nodded slowly.

"I'll call every day," Sharon promised. "Please tell Emily and Ricky how much I love them. Please tell them how sorry I am that I can't be with them this week."

"Honey, you do not have to apologize to your children for going on vacation. London is beautiful, and you're going to have fun. Who knows how long it will be before you get another chance to travel around the world," her mother said and put the book down. She stood up and walked towards Sharon. "Take this. It's from your father and me. Buy yourself something nice." She put an envelope in Sharon's hand.

"What is it?" Sharon looked at her mother and then at the envelope that felt rather heavy in her hand.

"Just some money for you to spend in London," her mother said. Sharon was about to protest, but her father walked into the living room with her luggage and reminded her that they needed to leave.

* * *

Sharon looked at her plane ticket. Her seat was 6F. She adjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder as she walked from the rear of the plane to her seat which was located at the front. A dark haired man was already occupying the middle seat.

"Excuse me," she said tiredly. He turned around, his deep brown eyes locking with hers for a long moment.

"You have the window seat?" he asked as he got up and evicted the middle seat so she could take her own. Chivalrously, he has taken her backpack from her and placed it in the overhead bin. She thanked him. "Sergeant Andy Flynn, Robbery/Homicide," he introduced himself and offered her his hand.

"Sergeant Sharon Raydor, PSB," she responded and shook his hand.

"Ah, the rat squad," Andy grinned.

"Is that what they're calling us outside the division?" Sharon asked. She knew FID wasn't a well-liked division. If she had a better choice, she would not be part of it. However, being the single mother of a toddler and a baby, the hours and pay were better, and she was already on the quick path to promotion. The job was also relatively safe, compared to other positions in the LAPD. She almost never had to put herself in harm's way. She wasn't worried for herself, but for her children. Their father has already disappeared, and the rumors said that he was in Vegas, although Sharon wasn't sure if the rumors were true. Wherever he was, she couldn't take the chance that something will happen to her at work and her children will become orphans.

"Yeah, but you don't look like a rat," Andy smiled at her.

"Oh, really? What do I look like?" She quipped.

"You look like a nice person," he replied.

"There are many nice people in PSB, Sergeant," she said.

"Oh, well," Andy sighed. "So, what did you do to win this trip?"

"I have no idea. I didn't even want to be here," she sighed. Andy narrowed his eyes slightly as if trying to detect a lie.

"Why not? A free trip to London is not a prize you win every day," he said.

"I have a toddler and a baby at home, who are too young to be away from me for a whole week," she explained.

"I'm sure your husband can handle them for a week. They're children, not lions," Andy said. The expression on Sharon's face changed. A screen of sadness covered her features. "You do have a husband, don't you?"

"He's away on a business trip," was her response and Andy looked at her for a long moment, as if trying to decipher her marital situation. "He'll be gone for a while." Andy nodded in understanding.

"I also have children," he changed the subject. "A girl and a boy." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and showed her a photo of his kids. "This is Nicole, and this is little Jamie."

"They're beautiful, Sergeant Flynn," Sharon said.

"Call me Andy, please. We're on vacation. Can I call you Sharon?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled. Maybe making a friend on this trip will help her feel better about going away to London while her suckling baby was left behind.

"Anyway, they live with their mother. I only get to see them on weekends," Andy said.

"I'm sorry. That must be hard," Sharon replied and felt a little pinch in her heart. Jack has not even seen Ricky. He has left her during the pregnancy and never came back. He never even called her since he left.

"It is. I wish I didn't have to miss the visit with them this weekend, but hopefully, my ex-wife will let me take them to the zoo next weekend. Jamie likes animals. He'll probably grow up to be a vet."

"That's sweet," Sharon said. He seemed like a good father and a good person, something she wished Jack had been. They heard the engines of the plane igniting and buckled up their seatbelts.

"Have you ever been to London?" he asked as the crew prepared for takeoff.

"No, have you?"

"Never. I've only been to Italy, that's where my mother's family is from," Andy explained. "A few of my cousins live in Sicily, so I've been there several times. Have you ever been there?"

"No. I've always wanted to go to Europe, but it never worked out," Sharon admitted.

"And yet, you are not excited at all by the idea of getting a free trip to London," he teased her.

"I am, just not as much as I would be if my situation were different," she said. "I've never been away from my children before. I just returned from my maternity leave a month ago. And I am missing my daughter's first dance performance. It makes me feel like a bad mother."

"Guilt becomes a constant companion once you become a parent," Andy replied. "If it helps any, I don't think you're a bad mother. You clearly love your children and worry about them and want to be there for them."

"Do you think it's enough?" Sharon wondered.

"Definitely," he replied as he opened his food tray. He pulled a deck of cards out of his jacket pocket and unwrapped it. "Do you play?" he asked.

"I know a few games," she replied.

"Do you know how to play Rummy?" Andy asked, and Sharon nodded. He handed her the cards. "You deal." Sharon took them from him, shuffled them and then distributed the cards.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm going down so frail 'n cruel_

 _Drunken disguise changes all the rules…"_

 **London, September 1990**

A gentle hand touching her shoulder woke her up. Her eyelids fluttered open and shut a few times before she could focus her gaze. Her head was resting against a soft material that smelled of a laundry detergent that was different than the one she usually bought. It took her a moment to realize where she was and upon whose shoulder she had slept. She nearly jumped out of her seat.

"I'm so sorry, Andy. I must have dozed off," she apologized.

"It's not a problem at all. It's a long and exhausting flight," Andy replied with a smile. "You slept through most of it. We're going to land in a few minutes." Sharon stretched in her seat and passed her fingers through her hair, to smooth it down. She peeked through the round window and was able to see the city lights. It was already nighttime in London.

"Do you think they're planning anything for us or are we on our own once we land?" she wondered.

"Well, they said there would be a bus waiting for the LAPD officers, so I guess there is some plan. I do hope that they won't drag us through the city too much and let us get some shopping done. I want to buy a few things for my children. My daughter would love a new Barbie, and I think Jamie would appreciate some plush animals."

"Maybe I'll join you. Emily loves ballet. Maybe I'll find her a ballerina doll. She asked for one a month ago, but I can't find anything like that in the US," Sharon said.

"Sure, we can go together," Andy replied with a smile.

After the airplane had landed, and they went through immigration, they discovered a tour bus waiting for the LAPD officers to take them to their hotel. Their guide explained the plan for the following day, but both Sharon and Andy only half listened to him. Truth be told, Sharon was not that interested, the thoughts of her children still occupying her mind and Andy was exhausted. He was among those who found it difficult to fall asleep in flights. Both of them couldn't be happier when they arrived at their hotel and got their rooms.

"Which room did you get?" Andy asked Sharon as they went into the elevator.

"612, you?" she asked.

"609, not far from you," Andy replied. Sharon pressed the button for the 6th floor, as other officers pressed their floor buttons. By the time the elevator arrived at the 6th floor, all the other officers had left the elevator. They walked towards their rooms together, carrying their luggage behind them. "Here's my room," Andy said and stood in front of his door. Sharon's room was just across from his. They unlocked the doors to their hotel rooms and turned to look at each other.

"Good night, Andy. See you tomorrow," Sharon said with a smile.

"Night, Sharon. Sleep tight," he replied, and both dragged their luggage into their room and shut the door behind them.

Sharon turned on the lights in the room, hung her light coat on one of the racks in the closet and looked around her. It was a standard hotel room. A queen size bed, a television, a big window that faced the hotel's back yard, a small table, and a chair. But most of all, it was empty and silent. Ever since she became a mother, silence has been gone from her life. At work, she sat in an open space with half a dozen other people. At home, there were the kids. When Jack was still around, they would talk until they both fell asleep, or later when he started drinking, she would spend her time calling bars and trying to locate him. And suddenly, for the first time in three years, she was on her own in a silent hotel room. Jack wasn't there, her children weren't there, and she was all alone. The tears came to her at once, rolling down her face. A knock on the door startled her, and she wiped her eyes quickly and went to open it. Andy stood there.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, confused.

"It's nothing. I just miss my children," Sharon responded. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just wondering if you're hungry and would like to go to dinner," Andy responded.

"Yeah, sure," Sharon sniffled. She could use the distraction. She hoped being in the company of another person would help alleviate her yearnings. She took her jacket, purse and room key and they left.

They walked down the street, taking in their surroundings for the first time since arriving in London. The night air was chilly, and Sharon shivered. Andy removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders, despite her protests. Finally, they found a local restaurant that looked nice. They went in and were taken to their table by the hostess. After quickly inspecting the menu, each of them ordered fish and chips.

"It goes well with a beer," the waitress recommended.

"Sure, that would be great," Sharon said. The waitress wrote it down and then looked at Andy.

"I'll have sparkling water," Andy replied, and the waitress nodded while writing it down and left their table. "So have you decided if you want to go on the group tour tomorrow morning or are you going to see the city on your own?"

"I haven't made a list of anything I want to see," Sharon replied. "But I haven't signed up for the tour tomorrow either. Honestly, I was just planning to spend the day in my room, reading."

"I thought I'd go to the tourist information center and grab a map and just go wherever I want spontaneously. Why don't you join me? It will be fun," he offered.

"I guess we could do that," Sharon replied. The waitress came to their table and brought them their drinks. Sharon took a sip of the beer. It was cold and crisp on her tongue. She closed her eyes and let out a soft hum.

"What?" Andy said.

"I haven't had a beer in almost two years," she replied with a smile.

"Neither have I," Andy shrugged.

"Do you want a sip?" Sharon offered.

"I'm a recovering alcoholic," he admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Andy. I shouldn't have ordered a beer," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Andy smiled. "Part of being in recovery is knowing that sometimes you'll be around people who drink. My addiction is not anybody's responsibility but my own."

"My husband is an alcoholic too," Sharon said the words quietly as if it was something to be ashamed of.

"It's not your fault," Andy responded.

"I keep telling myself that," she sighed and stared into the depths of her beer glass.

"He's not violent towards you or the kids when he's drunk, is he, Sharon?" Andy looked at her, worried. Sharon swallowed hard and shook her head.

"No. Jack just says nasty things, and then he sleeps it off until his next binge," she replied. Their food came, and it gave them an excuse to remain silent while they ate. They both needed to contemplate what they had learned about each other. Sharon knew being around alcoholics was probably not a good thing for her, whether they were actively feeding their addiction or not, but there was something about Andy that she didn't want to push away. She could tell he was a caring man, a good person, who was still trying to change his life, working on himself for the sake of his children. She wished Jack would reach that point too. She was willing to forgive his cheating, his drinking, even his disappearance to God-knows-where if he only made an effort to be more like Andy.

"You're awfully quiet," Andy's voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"I was just thinking," Sharon replied. "Are you done?" she asked when she noticed his empty plate.

"Yes, are you?" he asked. Sharon nodded, and Andy motioned for the waitress to come over.

"Can I offer you a dessert?" she asked.

"Do you want anything?" Andy asked Sharon. She shook her head. "No, we're fine, just the check, please," he said. The waitress nodded and left their table.

They walked back to the hotel in silence, either not saying much. It seemed that the touchy subjects that came up made it hard to keep a conversation.

"Oh, look!" Sharon called out and pointed in front of them.

"The infamous Big Ben," Andy stated.

"It's so beautiful at night," Sharon said. Andy hummed in approval.

"We should return here tomorrow with a camera. I'd love for my kids to see a photo of this. Maybe when they're older, I can bring them here."

"I'm sure that will be fun for them," Sharon smiled. There was something so sweet about this man's hopes for a better relationship with his children. She could only hope that Jack would one day have similar thoughts that will drive him to fight his addiction. They reached the hotel and went into the elevator. Sharon felt a wave of exhaustion washing over her and leaned against the wall. They left the elevator when it reached the sixth floor, and Sharon barely stifled a yawn.

"You look like you need to get some sleep," Andy said, a smile tugging at his lips. Sharon smiled back and gave him a little nod.

"Andy," she said when they reached their rooms. "I don't want to sleep alone. Do you want to sleep over in my room?" her offer shocked even her.

"Did I hear you right? You want me to sleep over in your room?" Andy repeated her words.

"It's too quiet in there," she replied. He looked at her strangely. "It's always noisy at my house, even at nights."

"Sure, let me just grab my PJ," Andy motioned towards the door of his room and Sharon nodded. "See you in a few minutes."

When he knocked on her door several minutes later, Sharon was ready for bed, and so was Andy. They crawled into bed together, trying to find a comfortable position for a few minutes. They ended up facing each other.

"I lied to you earlier," Sharon said after a while. "About my husband. He's not on a business trip."

"I figured it was something like that," Andy replied.

"He left us almost a year ago. I was four months pregnant and had a two-year-old. He's never seen our baby even once. I don't know where he is. Probably with another woman, someone fun and easy going. Someone who doesn't ask him to pay the bills, or pick up our daughter from daycare."

"I'm sorry. Being cheated on is never an easy thing," Andy sighed. He remembered seeing his ex-wife with her new boyfriend after the divorce. They were no longer married, but it still hurt.

"And here you are, owning up to your mistakes, wanting to make it up to your children, planning to take them on vacations and buying toys for them. You know what they like, and you care about them. I wish my husband would care about us like that," Sharon sighed. "And then here I am. I went away on this trip because my commander said it was mandatory. I left a suckling baby and a toddler at home. And I can't stop thinking about them for a moment. I think I need them just as much as they need me. They are the air that I breathe."

"Time here will pass faster if you try to have fun. I'm not saying that you shouldn't think about them, because it's impossible, but if you enjoy yourself and return to them with stories and gifts, they will be happy for you. If you return to them with a frown on your face, because you didn't want to be here, then they will be scared whenever you leave. The way you look at your situation is the way your children will see it, Sharon."

"I guess you're right," Sharon said. "Thank you."

"I've done nothing," he replied.

"You've done more than you think," she said, and her eyes fell shut. "Good night," her words were followed by a yawn.

"Night, Sharon," Andy responded, and they quickly drifted to sleep.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **While I'm working on future chapters, I'd love to know what you thought about this one, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N : To anyone who thought Sharon inviting a stranger to share a bed with her was weird, this chapter will provide an explanation for the issue._**

* * *

 _"Beauty always comes with dark thoughts"_

Her eyes snapped open as soon as the first light came through the window. It took her moment to register her surrounding, and a moment more to realize that she wasn't alone. Andy Flynn was with her, sharing her bed. She turned in bed to face him, and her eyes examined his sleeping form. He was a handsome man. His long, dark lashes covered his closed eyes like a canopy, his features were calm and the shadow of a smile tugged at his lips as he snored lightly. His dark hair was now devoid of the hair gel that was in it the previous night, and she only now noticed that it was quite long. It looked very well kept, and the way he wore it the previous evening reminded her of Danny Zuko. She couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to pass her fingers through it. She noticed the stubble that has grown on his face overnight and found it quite sexy. Suddenly he drew a sharp breath and opened his eyes at once. It took a moment until his chocolate brown eyes focused on hers.

"Morning," he said groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, Andy. Did you sleep well?" Sharon asked. Andy hummed in approval. She smiled at him, almost involuntarily.

"You seem relaxed," he said.

"I haven't slept through a full night in a while. It feels good to be able to sleep in," she replied.

"See? Not everything is bad about this vacation," Andy noted, and Sharon's lips curved upwards once again. "Do you know that you have a beautiful smile?" he asked and watched the rosiness that spread across Sharon's cheeks. "It makes your eyes look greener. I like green eyes." Sharon turned her head and buried her face in her pillow. She was never very good at taking compliments about her looks. "I didn't mean to embarrass you," Andy said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I'm flattered that you think that, Andy," she replied softly and pushed herself into a sitting position. "Shall we get ready and go downstairs for breakfast?" Andy nodded and quickly got out of bed.

"Sure, I can't wait to explore the city," he said and started walking towards the door. "See you in a bit," he let his arm brush against hers on his way out.

"See you," she responded and went into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she shed her clothes and turned on the water in the walk-in. Even under the steaming stream, the skin of her arm tingled where Andy's arm rubbed against it. She wasn't sure whether he had done it on purpose or by accident, but the sensation it brought to her, along with the experience of sharing her bed with him, albeit innocently, was enough to bring forth an obstinate arousal that she had forgotten she could experience. Without much thought, she glided her hand down her body until it reached the apex of her legs. Sharon was surprised to discover that her folds were already slick and ready for action. She braced herself against the wall as she rubbed her finger against her bundle of nerves over and over again until her breaths became labored and a desperate cry of release escaped from the depths of her throat. Her breasts were aching, and when she managed to regain her control of herself and step out of the shower, she noticed that they were full and leaking. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself. "Wow," she said as she leaned against the bathroom counter and looked at her flushed reflection in the mirror. Her feet were still shaking. It's been a while since she had touched herself or has been touched by anyone else. Her last sexual intercourse was less than pleasant; Jack was drunk and refused to use a condom, and she was torn between the need to push him away and the need to be loved by him. While she considered her options, he was already done and rolled off her, telling her how great she was. The tears that filled her eyes that night were tears of shame mixed with tears of relief; shame for not being able to get caught in the moment and enjoy her husband, and relief at the fact that he chose her over another girl he could have met at the bar. The whole experience turned out less than enjoyable a month later when she found out that she was pregnant again and Jack tried to push her to get an abortion. Three months of constant fights on the subject ended with him leaving again. Sharon closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. It happened almost a year ago, and here she was, standing in a hotel bathroom, staring at her reflection like a moonstruck woman while the front of her towel was becoming increasingly wet due to her leaking milk.

"Look at yourself," she scolded her reflection. "A single mother, with stretch marks and leaking breasts. Who would ever want you like this?" She felt her anger rising inside her. "You're pathetic, Sharon." A knock on the door startled her, and without thinking much about the fact that she was only wearing a towel, she went to open it.

"Oh, you're not ready?" Andy stood there and seemed unprepared for the way he saw her.

"I… uh, I had…" she started, but when she realized she had nothing to say, she closed her mouth and looked at him nervously.

"Are you okay?" Andy broke the silence that spread between them.

"I just need a few more minutes. I'm so sorry," Sharon said.

"It's fine. Take as long as you need. I'm not in any hurry," he replied. "I'll be in my room. Let me know when you're ready." He turned away and walked back to his room. Sharon closed the door behind him and sighed before walking towards her suitcase and grabbing her milk pump. After pumping and dumping, Sharon quickly got dressed, applied some makeup and left the room, ready for whatever Andy had planned for the day. She knocked on his door, and he opened it and came out, a wide smile plastered on his face.

After getting breakfast, they went to the front desk and took a city map. The hotel receptionist marked some touristic sights that they could visit. First, they visited the St. Paul Cathedral; then they visited the Tower of London and the Tower Bridge. It was already lunchtime when they took the Tube to Madame Tussauds, and they decided to stop for lunch before entering the museum. They found a cozy Italian restaurant in Baker Street, and after checking the menu that was posted outside, they decided to go in. The host led them to a table at the rear of the restaurant. The red and white checkered tablecloth and the lit candles that stood in the middle of their table made them chuckle.

"He must be thinking we're a couple," Andy said. Sharon smiled shyly, internally reminding herself just how silly it was for her to be attracted to this man, and what a foolish idea it was for her to want the feeling to be reciprocated. "Are you okay?" Andy seemed to sense her change of mood.

"Yeah, just hungrier than I thought I was," Sharon smiled.

"Have you decided what you want to order?" Andy asked.

"The salmon Alfredo pasta sounds good. What do you think?"

"Well, I think I'll order the Linguine with clam sauce. Do you want us to share an appetizer?"

"Sure. What do you wanna get?"

"How about a Caprese salad?" Andy offered. Sharon looked at the menu and read the description of the salad he offered.

"Yeah, that sounds good," she said. Andy called the waiter over, and they placed their orders. The waiter brought them bread and butter while they waited for their food to be ready.

"You know, Sharon, I've been wondering something about you," Andy started.

"Oh?"

"How does a nice person like you end up in the rat squad?" he asked.

"I transferred there after my daughter was born," Sharon sighed. "Professional Standards offered me convenient work hours and a quick path to achieve rank. With Jack still being in law school and a baby at home, it made sense to me."

"Wait a minute; you're married to Jack Raydor?" Andy asked. Sharon gave him one quick nod. "Jack and I used to be drinking buddies," he explained. "I didn't know he was the kind of guy who would do what he did to you. He seemed nice."

"He seemed nice to me as well," Sharon replied bitterly. "I guess you don't really know a person until you have to share your life with them."

"Maybe he'll come around someday," Andy said.

"By the time it happens, it might be too late," Sharon stared into the basket of bread for a long moment, trying to gain control over the tears that welled in her eyes. "Let's talk about something else," she said when she lifted her gaze again.

"Sure," Andy said and grabbed a slice of bread. "So what's it like in PSB? Are people nice or are they as awful to each other as they are to people outside the department?"

"You have a lot of misconceptions about us," Sharon replied. "First of all, we are all just doing our job. Sometimes officers in other departments misbehave, and they might need to be held accountable for their actions."

"I see you're sold hard of PSB," Andy grinned. The waiter came and brought them their salad and two plates. Sharon grabbed her fork and impaled a slice of mozzarella and a leaf of basil.

"Why is that a bad thing? I'm proud of my unit. We make sure the LAPD fulfills their mission 'to protect and to serve'. Someone has to do it," she explained. "Your position is not more important than mine."

"Okay, then tell me about how PSB protects and serves the LAPD and the citizens of Los Angeles."

"Are you mocking me?" Sharon asked. She was used to be ridiculed for the career choice she has made, but after three years in the department, she was already immune to that kind of criticism.

"No, I really want to know. What did Sergeant Sharon Raydor do to protect and to serve?" Andy asked.

"My first week back from my maternity leave I was assigned to a special task force that teamed up with Vice. We received intel about a dirty cop involved in a human trafficking ring. I had to go undercover as a woman from Romania who came to America to work at a hotel."

"Hold on, are you talking about the Theodor Ring?" Andy asked.

"Oh, so you've heard about it," Sharon said, trying to hide her surprise.

"Are you serious? Everyone in LA heard about it. Are you the officer who busted Captain Michael Ciobanu?" Andy asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"But as far as I recall, they said that officer was almost killed," he insisted.

"Had I known how dangerous the task was I would have never agreed to do it. It started out well; he picked me up at the airport. I handed him my fake passport, as he asked. And then I went into his car, the back seat, of course. He said that he would take me to my 'new job'. Of course, I knew he was taking me to a house where the girls were kept. We had an undercover police car following him all the way there. I was supposed to go in and find out where they held the other girls, but instead, Ciobanu took me to his office. He told me that he knew my passport is fake and wanted to know who I was."

"Got your cover blown," Andy said. "That's a scary situation."

"I made up a story. I told him that I was a fugitive in Romania; that I ran over a child in Bucharest and had to leave the country because I didn't want to stand trial."

"That sounds clever. Did he buy it?" Andy asked.

"He did. And then he decided to 'inspect the goods'. Of course, I resisted. And when I realized he wasn't going to let me out of that room unless he knew 'what my market value was' – as he put it – I pepper sprayed him," Sharon explained. "But that made him even more violent. He handcuffed me and started beating me. And then our guys burst into the house. When he heard them coming in, he decided to take me hostage," Sharon paused and took a deep breath. "When they came into the room, and he was holding a gun to my head."

"How did they handle the situation?"

"They shot him. I fell with him and hit my head on the corner of his desk. I lost consciousness and suffered a mild concussion. They found fifty foreign girls in the basement, beaten, hungry, sick and abused," Sharon said. "So please, go ahead and tell me again that PSB does not protect and serve."

"So that's why you got to go on this trip," Andy said when he came to the realization. "You risked your life, and your commanding officer recommended you." Sharon shrugged her shoulders.

"I've had trouble falling asleep since the operation. I told anyone who was willing to hear that Emily just started sleeping in bed with me after Ricky was born because she was jealous and wanted attention, but it's not true. I was afraid to sleep on my own, so I brought her into my bed," Sharon admitted.

"Is that why you didn't want to sleep alone last night?" Andy wondered.

"Yes," she replied. "I hope it would be okay if I asked you to stay with me tonight as well."

"If it helps," he responded. Sharon nodded slowly. "You might want to start talking to someone when you get back. It sounds like you've been dealing with too many things."

"You're probably right," Sharon sighed. "That's a good advice." Andy smiled at her. The waiter brought them their food.

"Does it usually get that exciting in PSB?" Andy wondered.

"It depends, but I like my job if that's what you're asking," Sharon replied. "I never thought I'd become a cop. It was never in my plan. I was supposed to go to law school after Jack graduated, but life took me in another direction."

"Any regrets?"

"Just in those moments when I think I might never see my children again, like in the Theodor Ring bust, or when I'm stuck at my desk going through mountains of paperwork," Sharon smirked. "I got used to it. I feel good with the professional aspect of my life. I think I can get far if I keep doing well. And by 'far' I don't mean London."

"I like your tenacity. I hope that you'll get as far as you want. Maybe one day you'll be Chief of Police," Andy said.

"I never aimed that far," Sharon chuckled. "Maybe one day, who knows?" She said as she took a bite of her pasta and hummed in satisfaction.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **While I'm working on future chapters, I'd love to know what you thought about this one, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : This chapter has some M rated content. Many of you who are familiar with my writing already know that I liked to discuss ideas which are taboo or delicate subjects. The plot bunny that you'll find towards the end of the chapter might be considered as one of these more taboo themes. I don't know how it will be received, but I do ask that whatever you think of it, if you choose to respond to it on FFN, please do so with kindness. Thank you.**

* * *

 _"Last dance, first kiss_

 _Your touch, my bliss…"_

Sharon's eyelids fluttered open, but it took her eyes a few moments to focus and for her mind to register where she was. Her back was pressed against a warm body, and there was something on top of her, pinning her down. It took her a moment to understand it was an arm, wrapped around her waist and pulling her towards someone's chest. Her fingers raked through the dark coarse hair that covered the arm. She turned her head as much as she could to get a better clue of who was holding her.

"Andy?" her voice was groggy. How long did she sleep?

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," she heard his warm voice. He sounded as if he has been awake for a while.

"Why are you hugging me?" she inquired.

"You don't remember?" he wondered and pulled his hand, letting her turn towards him. The confused expression that spread across Sharon's face told him that she had no recollection of what he was talking about. "You woke up in the middle of the night, all sweaty and panting, and you asked me to hug you."

"I did?" she asked. What has she been dreaming about? She hoped it wasn't the kind of dreams that would embarrass her.

"Yes. Must have been a nightmare. You sounded terrified," Andy said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you in this odd position," she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"It's nothing. It seemed to have helped. You were calm and slept through the rest of the night," he informed her.

"Thank you, Andy," she said. "What time is it?"

"Way past breakfast. It's almost noon," he answered. "I didn't want to wake you, but we missed breakfast."

"We can order room service and have brunch in bed," Sharon suggested. It's been quite a while since she indulged herself in sleeping in and eating in bed.

"We can do that if you want. Or we can just have brunch outside. What do you think?" Andy suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," Sharon said in a dejected tone.

"You sound like you're in a bad mood," Andy sighed.

"It's nothing," Sharon responded.

"Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong…" Andy began singing, and Sharon stifled a giggle but was unable to control it fully. "That's much better," he said and went out of bed. "So, should I call room service or are we going out?"

"We'll go out," Sharon spoke through another giggle. "As long as you promise not to butcher any more ABBA songs." Sharon went out of bed.

"I'll go get ready. Will half an hour be enough for you?"

"Yes, it would be sufficient. Thanks, Andy," She replied and watched as he went out of her room, whistling 'Chiquitita'.

* * *

Sharon's eyes looked at the green hill, thirstily gazing at the magnificent stones that endured millions of sunrises and sunsets, withstood winds and rain, witnessed hundreds of wars and heard many prayers. Andy was standing by her side. It was his idea to come here on the fourth day of their trip, and she gladly followed him. Now, she couldn't look away from the infamous UNESCO World Heritage Site. She felt Andy's hand sliding into hers, pulling her forward gently.

"Come on, let's get closer," he said, and Sharon felt her feet disconnecting from the ground, almost floating up the hill and towards the stones. They walked up to the rope that surrounded the stones.

"It's beautiful," she said dreamily. "Who do you think put them there?"

"I think the guide said it was the Druids," Andy said. Sharon leaned into his side with a soft, but pensive expression on her face. "Are you cold?" Andy asked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, in order to warm her up.

"I'm good," she replied but made no attempt to move away from his engulfing arm. She rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you think their life was like?"

"Who's life?"

"The Druids," Sharon replied.

"Honestly, they were probably bored out of their minds," Andy said. "Think about it; they had no television, no radio, no cinema; they didn't play cards or baseball. It's no wonder they had to entertain themselves by dragging and arranging heavy stones up the hill." His words made Sharon burst into laughter, and she couldn't stop, although she had tried. She only noticed the way he looked at her when she managed to regain her composure. His dark eyes were warmer than usual, and there was something more in his gaze that she couldn't quite describe. Whatever it was, it made a fuzzy feeling spread inside her, and she welcomed it. "Let's take some pictures and get back to the bus before we end up spending the night here. I bet the Druids are not that happy with me insulting their lifestyle. I don't look forward to spending the night with their spirits." Sharon wasn't sure whether or not Andy was serious. She did feel something spiritual lurking in that place, but was it just her imagination, or did Andy feel it too or was he just joking? She was too embarrassed to ask him.

It was hours later when the coach stopped at its terminus and Sharon and Andy came out of it, holding hands. They weren't sure what had happened, but since the moment Andy's hand took Sharon's in front of the stones of Stonehenge, they found that their hands did not want to let go. The touch of his palm against hers felt comforting to Sharon, and as they toured the city of Bath, she found that her fingers fit perfectly around his. She hadn't stopped to consider the reasons why, and she wasn't ready to explore the thicket of her emotions. For now, she has been enjoying the pleasant warmth of his hand against hers.

They walked quietly to their hotel and went into the elevator. They both knew that at this point, there were no words needed. They fell into the odd routine they had developed over the last few days; they separated for the few minutes it took them to change into their PJ's and then meet again in Sharon's room to spend the night together.

"You seem relaxed," Andy said to her as they laid in bed, facing each other. She hummed in response, and her fingers found his once again. She caressed the hairs on the back of his hands. "It's good to see you like that," he said. She looked into his eyes, not sure what to respond. "I don't really know how to say this," he sighed. "But I care about you a lot."

"I care about you, too," Sharon responded. Caring for him was her only feeling towards him that she was ready to deal with at this point.

"I'm glad you do," he said, and before Sharon knew what had happened, he pressed his lips against hers. She hummed softly and covered his cheek with her palm, spreading her lips and pulling him towards her. His lips then descended and began kissing along her jawline and down her neck. An involuntary moan escaped from her mouth. Just like the very first morning they woke up together, the fire inside her was burning with an intensity she had not expected, making her rational thought abandon her. Sharon found herself pulling him closer and closer, urging him on with her moans. Andy's mouth covered hers again, and his hand caressed her breasts above her pajama shirt. She felt jolts of pleasure going all the way down to her core, and her lips nibbled on his with fervor. Despite the fact that there wasn't going to be anything more intimate happen between them tonight, she did not mind his teasing touch or the way he placed his knee between her legs and rubbed it against her center. It appeared that he was also aware that this would be as hot as this bed would get that night, and so their clothes remained on their bodies as they fondled each other, both enjoying the sensation it brought them. Under his skilled hands and her oversexed mind, Sharon could already feel the first waves of release washing over her and she let out a soft whimper. It was when Andy's hand landed on her breast again when she realized something had gone wrong. A certain wetness that wasn't there before clung to her skin. Andy also noticed it and looked at her oddly.

"Dammit!" she called out in frustration and moved his hand, pushing him away from her as she sat up in bed.

"What is that?" Andy asked curiously as he faintly pointed at the damp circles at the front of her shirt.

"Oh, God, this is so embarrassing," she sighed.

"I don't understand," he said softly. "Is that… are you…?"

"Yes, Andy, I'm leaking, like a goddamn cow," Sharon felt tears filling her eyes.

"Don't call yourself that, Sharon," Andy said and gently took her hand. "So, it's a bit embarrassing to the both of us, but is your wet shirt more embarrassing than us getting each other off a moment ago?"

"Yeah, about that – the party is officially over," Sharon sighed.

"Okay, so it's over. It was still a fun party, wasn't it?" Andy smiled at her. "And it's probably my fault that it was ruined anyway. I guess I shouldn't have squeezed your breasts."

"It's not you, Andy. I forgot to pump and dump," Sharon replied. "Which is what I have to go and do right now. Excuse me." Sharon got out of bed, grabbed a clean shirt and her pump from her suitcase and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She removed her shirt, connected the pump to her breast and started working it.

It was half an hour later when she heard a soft knock on the door and Andy asking if she was okay. Sharon sighed and opened the bathroom door, now wearing a clean pajama shirt. Andy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Come to bed," he said softly and took her hand. She followed him into bed and let him hold her close to his body and whisper encouraging words in her ear until they fell asleep.

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **As always,** **I'd love to know what you think of this chapter so feel free to leave reviews or send me a PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : This is another M rated chapter. I hope you will enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

_"I wish I had an angel_

 _For one moment of love_

 _I wish I had your angel_

 _Your Virgin Mary undone_

 _I'm in love with my lust_

 _Burning angel wings to dust_

 _I wish I had your angel tonight…"_

The sound of thunder woke them up, a couple of hours later, followed by the soft but repetitive thuds of raindrops against the window. Sharon turned to him and buried her head under his chin, trying to preserve any remnants of sleep that was still hanging on to her. She felt Andy's lips planting a kiss on the crown of her head and smiled against his neck.

"You're not scared of thunders, are you?" Andy asked.

"No, but I feel calmer not being alone on a thunderstorm," Sharon replied. She placed her palm on his chest and started caressing him, then adjusted her position, gently rolling him on his back while she leaned on top of him. Her lips captured his, and her hand began traveling south until it reached his groin and began caressing it through his pajama pants. Andy groaned into her mouth and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, while the other traveled under her shirt, stroking the skin of her back up and down. Just like he's done earlier that night, he placed his knee between her legs and began rubbing it against her core. A hum of pleasure escaped Sharon's mouth and was swallowed by him. His hand slid under her shirt, gently massaging her breast. "It's a bad idea," she sighed and removed his hand, directing it towards her bottom half instead.

"It wouldn't be if you remove your shirt," he teased, and Sharon smiled. Straddling him, she did as he asked and began rocking against him. Andy looked at her in awe. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he loved breasts, and Sharon's breasts were magnificent; the creamy mounds of flesh were lightly freckled, and the pink nipples were erect and inviting. His mouth watered at the need to lick them, but the memory of what had happened earlier that evening lingered, and he didn't want to embarrass Sharon. As much as he wanted to touch them with his fingers and tongue, he knew that it was better to settle for the lower half of her body. "How about the rest of your clothes?"

"How about yours?" she asked and quirked her eyebrow in a way that made it clear that she wasn't the only one who was going to remain naked.

"You won't get any objection from me," he said, and she moved off him so that they could remove their clothes. When they were both naked, they stood in front of each other next to the bed, and their eyes raked over each other's bodies. It was Sharon who closed the distance between them and kissed him. "Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Andy asked when they laid down on the bed. Sharon shook her head slowly. Jack rarely told her she was beautiful when they had sex. He told her that she was hot, but that was not the same thing. "Well, you are. You have beautiful eyes, and cute nose, and delicious lips; and stunning breasts, and incredible stomach, marvelous legs, and sensational vag…" Sharon placed her hand on his lips.

"Don't say that," she whispered.

"Does it embarrass you?" he asked. "Does it make you blush when I refer to your private parts?"

"I don't know," Sharon turned her head to face away from him.

"If I'm going to touch it and kiss it, and hopefully enter it, then I should be able to tell you that I like it," Andy said. "And I don't see any reason why it wouldn't be sensational, and beautiful, just like the rest of you."

"It may be true, but it's more than I can handle right now. Just stick to the generic 'you're beautiful' bullshit, and we'll be fine," Sharon said.

"It's not bullshit. You are beautiful. Is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Look, you don't need to sweet talk me into having sex with you, Andy. I'm already naked, I already agreed to this, so why don't we just do it, and get it over and done with?" Sharon regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"So, what, are you gonna just close your eyes and think of England?" Andy asked.

"We are already in England," she replied, trying to diffuse the tension with a joke. Andy looked at her with confusion. "I'm sorry, okay? I like you a lot. I do, but this kind of talk is making me nervous. Can't we enjoy having sex without talking about it?" She watched the way his expression softened, and took his hand, guiding it between her legs. "If you really think I'm beautiful, then show me," she said, and Andy happily obliged.

* * *

Sharon stood under the torrent of warm water and sighed. Every part of her body felt sore from the previous night's activity. Andy was a skilled lover, better than Jack was, and she wasn't as out of practice as she thought. She hadn't realized how hungry she was for someone to touch her until Andy came into her life, sweeping her into a whirlwind of emotions, desires and urges that she had so deftly hidden from herself and those around her.

They were flying home today, and she felt as if a veil of uncertainty covered her eyes. She wondered how the events of this trip would fit into her life; would they simply disappear in the past and become nothing more than a memory she'll look upon with fondness? The only thing she was sure of at this point was that 'just' friendship between her and Andy was no longer possible. It either had to progress or be gone.

After going out of the shower and dressing up, she gathered her toiletries and tucked them safely in her suitcase. She took a seat on the bed and sighed. This week had been oddly pleasant, mostly due to the company but also because it was her first trip out of the States, and although she didn't want to go, now she was happy that she did. She couldn't wait for the moment she'd be able to come home to her children and unpack all the gifts she brought them. Ricky was too young to understand, but she had hoped that Emily would enjoy her new ballerina doll, the dolphin plush, and the new sparkling shoes and the matching hair bow that Sharon had bought her. For Ricky, she mostly bought clothes that were a size or two too large for his age so that they would fit well in a couple of months. A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. She went to open it, not surprised to see Andy standing at the door.

"Are you all packed?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. When is the bus to the airport going to be here?"

"Fifteen minutes or so," Andy replied. "Which gives us just enough time to do this," he drew her in for a kiss. Sharon sighed into the kiss and pulled back. "What's the matter, Sharon?"

"It's nothing, Andy. I'm just… This will be over soon, and I think it will be easier for us to, you know, nip it in the bud," Sharon said, her voice breathy as she tried to mask tears.

"Why would it be over?" Andy wondered.

"It easy to start a new relationship in a neutral territory, where we know no one and where we have no responsibilities or worries. But we're going back home. I have children to feed and real life and a job that leaves me greatly disliked by others, you included," Sharon explained.

"I like you," he responded.

"Now you do, but what happens if I have to investigate you one day? What will my colleagues and everyone in the force who knows me say when they find out I'm dating another officer? 'Oh, Sergeant Raydor, where are your professional standards?' We don't live in a vacuum, Andy. We can't pretend like people around us won't raise an eyebrow about seeing us together."

"You're right, Sharon. People will look at us strangely, but before we have to tell everyone and complicate our lives, why don't we try going out on a few dates and see if our relationship even has a future?" Andy suggested.

"What?" A confused expression spread across Sharon's face.

"You know, real dates. Candlelight dinner, strolls on the beach, going to the cinema, stuff like that. Or do you usually just invite strangers into your bed before you become romantically involved with them?" Andy teased.

"Of course I don't," Sharon quipped.

"So what do you say?" he asked. "Do you want to give our relationship a shot at existing in the real world?"

"Alright, but if it doesn't work out, we just call it quits and go our separate ways," Sharon stipulated. Andy nodded. "And we don't tell anyone. Not our families, not our friends, especially not at work, until we know where this is headed," she added.

"You've got yourself a deal," Andy agreed. Sharon felt the tension in her shoulders releasing. She had no idea until that moment just how stressed she was at the idea that this relationship might damage her life in a way that may be irreparable. With Andy's reassurance that everything will go according to her rules, she felt much more relaxed.

* * *

Sharon looked at the baggage carousel, trying to locate her suitcase while Andy ran after his, gracelessly pushing a group of British tourists aside. Now that they have landed back in LAX, she felt a sudden sadness taking over her. She missed her children and was happy to see them again, but at the same time, she knew that spending nights sleeping next to Andy was now a thing of the past. Even if their relationship does work out, she knew that Andy could not sleep over at her house and neither could she at his, at least not until they decide to merge their lives fully.

"I got it," Andy walked over to her, dragging his suitcase behind him. "Did you find yours?"

"No, not yet," she said and leaned against him.

"Is it that one?" he asked when he spotted a dark green suitcase on the conveyor belt.

"No, mine is a brighter shade of green," she replied.

"Is someone picking you up from the airport?" Andy wondered.

"No, I didn't want my dad to drive all the way here at this time of night. I told him I'd take a cab," Sharon answered.

"I left my car at the airport. I can drive you back. Maybe we can even stop for coffee on the way home. I know a nice 24 hours café," he offered.

"Yeah, sure," Sharon said with a smile. She knew that she was delaying the inevitable, but decided to savor any idyllic moment they could get together. "Oh, here it is!" she called out when she spotted her suitcase on the baggage carousel. She quickly reached for it and took it off the belt. "I'm ready to leave if you are." She felt Andy's fingers wrapping around hers and smiled as they walked out of the baggage claim.

It was half past two when Andy navigated his car into the street Sharon lived in. It has been almost three hours since they left the airport and he has taken her out for coffee, and then they went to the beach together. They spoke and kissed and held each other close. Somehow, being around her kept Sharon energized even at this time of night. She found it so easy to talk to him and she felt as if an invisible magnet pulled her towards his body.

"Stop here," she instructed when they passed a big playground.

"You don't live at the park, do you?" he joked.

"No, my house is further down the street," she replied.

"So let me drive you there," Andy said.

"It's better that I go down here. My parents might be up and waiting for me," Sharon responded.

"You sound like a teenager who's snuck out of the house after bedtime," he grinned. "Are you going to climb on a tree and enter through the window?"

"And risk someone calling the cops?" Sharon chuckled. "I can go through the door, no problem. It's the walk of shame I prefer to avoid."

"What's shameful about a coworker dropping you off?" Andy asked.

"Nothing, except you're not just a coworker anymore," she responded. "Anyway, as much as I'd love to delay this farewell, and as much as I would miss you hugging me through the night, I really have to go now." She leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his.

"Let me at least help you with your luggage," he said when their lips parted. He opened the car door and went to open the trunk of his car. Sharon went out of the car and watched him, feeling her insides warming up at the sight of him in his leather jacket. "Here's your luggage," he said and walked towards her, carrying the green suitcase and placing it next to her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked when he noticed the sensual way she bit her bottom lip.

"You're sexy," she smiled and took a step towards him. "And you're making me feel very…" she locked her lips with his and pushed him against the car. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him. One of his hand slid down to grab her butt, and she let out a sultry moan.

"The backseat?" he breathlessly offered when they pulled apart just enough to take a breath.

"I'd love to, but it's time for me to leave," she said. "But you should call me, in a few days, maybe, and we can go on a date."

"I will," he said and pecked her lips one last time. "Goodnight, Sharon." He watched her as she strutted away, dragging her suitcase down behind her. She could feel his eyes on her until she walked down the path to her house and unlocked the door. Her face felt warm, and her core was throbbing. She was in a desperate need of a cold shower.

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **While I work on future chapters, I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N : Thank you for all the reviews. Half of this chapter includes a long descriptive smut. It's also the longest chapter in this story (~4.2k words). A lot of things are going to happen in it, but all of it fits in a way to the "I Wish I Had An Angel" quote in the beginning. Next chapter will conclude the story, and it will be a slightly different style. _**

* * *

_"Greatest thrill_

 _Not to kill_

 _But to have the prize of the night_

 _Hypocrite_

 _Wannabe friend_

 _13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!"_

Sharon ripped the packaging of a condom with her teeth and took the latex tube out of its wrapping. She skillfully put it on the top of Andy's member and rolled downwards. He regarded her from beneath her and smiled.

"What?" she asked when she noticed the amused expression on his face.

"Nothing. You just seem very adept at doing this," he said and motioned towards his loins. "Most women don't know how."

"I'm not going to apologize for insisting on this if that's what you're trying to get me to do," she said defiantly. "After the pregnancy scare I had when we returned from London and the horrible month I had to wait to find out that you didn't get me knocked up, I think it's more than necessary."

"I'm sorry I put you through that," he apologized.

"I should have known better than to have unprotected sex," Sharon shrugged. "Anyway, you're ready." She leaned down to kiss him.

"Did I tell you how much I like the underwear you're wearing? You look very sexy," his fingers traced the hemline of her panties.

"Oh, really? I thought you'd prefer that if I removed them," she teased him.

"I definitely would," Andy agreed and hooked his forefingers in her panties. "Besides, it's much easier for me to get you hot and bothered without them." Slowly, he started dragging her panties downwards, exposing the thin strip of neatly trimmed hair. "You're so beautiful," he said and looked at her with sparkling eyes. She smiled shyly. She still wasn't used to Andy's love and adoration of her body. She leaned down and pecked his lips right before he flipped them over, so he was on top. She caught the aroused glint in his eyes right before he drew her lips into his mouth and his tongue danced with hers. His hands slid down her body to cup her breasts, causing her to hum softly.

"Don't squeeze them," she mumbled the warning into his mouth.

"Is rubbing okay?" he asked.

"If you do it gently," she responded. Andy glided his thumb over one of her erect nipples.

"Like this?" he asked. Sharon hummed in approval. Bending down, Andy pressed his lips to her other nipple, eliciting another soft hum from her. He altered between her breasts, kissing one nipple, rubbing the other and switching every few moments. Sharon could feel the pleasant pressure coiling inside the pit of her stomach and making its way downwards to her core.

Her hand slid down his body and grabbed his butt, squeezing it tightly as his tongue and hands worked delicately on her breasts. It felt good being in his arms and letting all the inhibitions she had with Jack go. There was something more enabling in Andy than Jack could ever offer her. She felt free to be herself with him without having to exaggerate or diminish her feelings or pleasure for the sake of maintaining his ego. It was also quite refreshing to sleep with a sober partner rather than an inebriated man. She and Jack met in college and were each other's first sexual partner. By the time Sharon learned how to achieve sexual pleasure, Jack was already battling his addiction and could not think of anyone's pleasure but his own. She smiled to herself when she thought of how being with Andy for the first time since they returned from London was already ten times better than any sexual encounter she's ever had before.

"Oh, God," she called out when his lips began traveling southwards. Jack had never done that either, claiming that it made him uncomfortable, although he certainly wasn't so shy when he wanted her to perform oral sex on him. Andy, however, had no problem going down on her. When he had done it in London, he was surprised to discover that she didn't know how she liked to be orally stimulated and they had spent most of their night exploring the newly found territory together. Now they both knew how much pressure she needed him to apply on her clit to bring her to a mind-blowing orgasm, and just how deep inside her his fingers had to go to reach her sensitive spot, and at what angle he had to move them inside her in order for her to explode from the inside out. Andy kissed his way down the soft mound of hair and Sharon felt her legs spreading apart for him almost involuntarily. His mouth descended further, and he started nipping her inner thigh, teasing her sensitive skin and randomly flicking his tongue against her clit, to enhance the thrill.

"You taste so good," he spoke the words against her core, and a soft whimper escaped her mouth. "Feels good?" he asked, lifting his gaze from between her legs to catch her eyes while his mouth continued to tease her center.

"It feels amazing," she responded between moans. She could feel his lips curving against her bundle of nerves. His eyes remained on hers as his tongue fluttered over her nub, altering between licking and flicking it. Sharon's body writhed, but Andy quickly placed his palms on her lower stomach and stilled her movement.

"Too strong?" he asked. She gave him a breathless nod. "I'll be gentler," he promised, and his tongue left her clit and glided between her folds instead, only occasionally ghosting over the delicate bud. Sharon could feel the warm wetness flooding her from within and oozing out of her which Andy greedily lapped. Humming against her center, he then positioned his index finger and middle finger on either side of her clit, gently stimulating it by rubbing it between the two fingers. A loud and desperate mewl was extracted from the depths of Sharon's throat, and she arched her back. "Yes, my sweetheart, let me hear you," he said and moved his fingers downwards, using them to push her petal-like folds apart, exposing her deepest satin flesh. Slowly, he slid one finger inside her and began massaging her innermost bundle of nerves, while sucking her clitoris into the hotness of his mouth. Sharon threw her head back and released a string of guttural moans. Had she looked downwards, she would have seen Andy's cock stiffening at the sound of her melodic cries.

"Don't stop!" she pleaded, and Andy quickened the pace of his mouth and finger, adding another finger to the heat inside her.

"You are so wet, and you taste so good," he said, and the words reached as deep into Sharon's center as Andy's fingers did. She knew that she was on the brink of release and all she needed was just a little push to fall over the edge.

"I need you inside me," she husked. Swiftly, she pushed Andy onto his back and straddled him, guiding his growing shaft into her, letting out a deep gasp of pleasure as she felt him filling her. She braced herself against his chest as they moved in unison, their rhythm quickly becoming erratic as she neared her impending climax. Andy slid his hand between their connected bodies, and his fingers rubbed her clit, helping the volcano inside her erupt to the sound of a sonorous moan that reverberated through every fiber of their being. With a few more thrusts, Andy found his release as well.

They stared at each other, almost shocked by the intensity of the emotions they found in each other's eyes, and after riding out her orgasm, Sharon felt her body slowly collapsing on top of him as if she was the tip of a burning incense stick.

They laid that way for almost half an hour, each of them gradually regaining their senses as their chests met with every breath they took. Andy's hand slowly caressed up and down Sharon's bare back.

"This was the most incredible sex I've ever had, Andy," Sharon broke the comfortable silence that spread around them.

"Yeah, we're incredible," Andy responded.

"But sadly, it's getting late, and I have to leave," she sighed.

"I wish you could stay the night," he said and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I have to release the sitter," she said. "And you are spending the day with your children tomorrow, so you better turn in soon anyway."

"I wish they could meet you," Andy's voice took on a dreamy quality.

"Maybe in the future, when we'll know for sure where our relationship is heading," Sharon said. She knew that Andy wanted them to progress faster, but her life was so complicated these days, and she didn't want to complicate them even more.

"I guess you're right," he agreed and caressed her lips with the tip of his thumb. "I feel lucky to have you."

"So do I." Finally, she had someone she could talk to about anything, who made her laugh and cared about her. Rising from the bed, Sharon captured his lips between hers. "You are so sweet, Andy," she cooed when their lips parted. She got out of bed and began dressing up. Andy also got up and put on his boxers.

"Are we still in for dinner and a movie on Tuesday?" he asked as they walked out of his bedroom.

"Yeah, it's your turn to pick the movie," Sharon smiled at him. She took her purse from the kitchen counter of his loft. "Wow, we made a lot of mess," she looked at him with slight shock. She bent and lifted one of the throw pillows off the floor, and placed it neatly back on the couch.

"Don't worry about it. The kids will leave an even bigger mess tomorrow," Andy shrugged and caressed a framed photo of Nicole. "It's a happy kind of a mess." His words made Sharon giggle. He took her hand as they walked the short distance to the door,

"I had a great time," Sharon said softly, her eyes shining.

"So did I, Sharon. You were wonderful. You really were," he replied.

"You too. Thank you for making me…" Andy covered her lips with his before she could finish the sentence. "I look forward to our next date," she smiled as she spoke when their lips parted. Andy hummed in agreement. "I hope you have a wonderful time with Nicole and Jamie tomorrow." She opened the door. "Night, Andy."

"Good night, Sharon. Drive Safely," he said as she exited his loft.

* * *

Sharon unlocked the door of her house and walked inside, surprised to discover the living room was dark and empty. She called the babysitter's name, but the young woman was nowhere to be seen. Her heart began to race inside her chest as she walked down the hall, finally noticing a soft light glowing in her children's room, followed by a creaky noise. She considered pulling her gun out, as she made a beeline to the room, but the thought of bringing a weapon into her young children's room made her cringe. As she walked into the room, she noticed him. He was sitting in the rocking chair and cradling Ricky in his arms.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked, scandalized. "And where is Anna?"

"I let her go. I didn't have any cash on me, so I told her to stop by tomorrow, and you'll pay her," Jack replied.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sharon raged.

"Where have you been?" he retorted.

"It's none of your business," she responded, feeling the anger burning inside her chest.

"Of course it's my business. Don't I deserve to know where my wife goes to at nights?"

"Your wife? The wife you left a year ago after she refused to abort the child you're holding right now, who was conceived because you refused to wear a condom? That wife?" Sharon's seething fury was evident in her voice even though she was whispering.

"Yeah, that wife," Jack replied. "Look, Sharon, that wasn't my best decision."

"You think?" Sharon quipped and quirked one eyebrow.

"I'm a different person now. I've changed, and I want to make things right," he explained. "I want to be a good father to Emily and… what's the little fellow's name?"

"Ricky," Sharon replied, enraged that he didn't even know his own son's name.

"That's a short name. I thought you'd go for something longer," he commented.

"His full name is Richard William Raydor. I named him after…"

"Your older brother. Yeah, I've heard this story before," Jack replied. "I'm sure your brother's memory now lives on in our son." Sharon shrugged. She didn't want to talk to him about her brother who was killed in Vietnam. She already knew he couldn't care less about the brave young man their son was named after. "Anyway, Sharon, I'm here because I want to try again. I want to be a good father to our children and a good husband to you. I love you so much, Sharon. You're the love of my life."

"It's late. I don't want to discuss this tonight. Come back here tomorrow." Sharon took the sleeping Ricky from him and pressed her lips against the baby's tiny forehead before carefully putting him in his crib. She walked out of the room and entered her bedroom, with Jack on her tail. "What are you doing?" she asked when he started taking his clothes off.

"I'm going to bed. What do you think?" he responded.

"Not here. Go to your hotel. Come back tomorrow after the kids are asleep and we'll talk." She repeated her earlier request.

"I don't have a hotel. I need to sleep here," Jack insisted.

"Then go sleep on the couch. You can't disappear for a whole year and then return out of the blue and act like you still live here. It doesn't work this way."

"Come on, Sharon," he begged.

"It's either the couch or out of the house," Sharon insisted. Jack groaned. "I'll wake you up early. I don't Emily to see you and get excited before we figure out what your role in her and Ricky's life is going to be from now on."

Sharon was unable to sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning and the incessant thoughts about where her life was heading plagued her mind. She wasn't sure what she felt towards Jack anymore. If he had come back three months earlier, she would probably be a bit more accepting of him than she was tonight. But now that she had Andy and things were going well between them, she was utterly confused about what she should do. If she was honest with herself, she loved them both. She hasn't told Andy anything about her feelings towards him. They were still trying to shape their relationship, and any words of heavier meaning would put it on a path none of them was ready to walk yet. On the other hand, she could not deny that her feelings towards Jack were strong. Yes, she was furious that he's left her and took almost a whole year to return, but she couldn't deny her sense of duty to him, and the promise she made to love and to cherish him until death does them part. And although love was the last thing that she felt for Jack right now, she knew that at one time she had loved him and could find that place for him in her heart again if he was serious about rehabilitating their marriage. Both of them have strayed from the path of fidelity, and if both of them could find their way back, maybe they could make it work.

* * *

Sharon knocked on the door of Andy's loft. It was yesterday when she called him and asked to change their plans and stay in. She didn't tell him that she came there to talk, and although she felt bad about lying to him, she realized it was the only way for her to sit and explain herself to him. After being her lover for close to two months, he deserved a sincere explanation of what was happening.

"Hi," Andy greeted her when he opened the door. She forced a smile and went into his loft, feeling her stomach twitching painfully. Unfortunately, Andy sensed her nervousness immediately. "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know how you're going to react to this," Sharon started.

"React to what?" Andy asked.

"Jack came back a few days ago," her voice shook as she spoke. By the way Andy looked at her, she could tell he was trying to estimate just how much trouble Jack's return was going to bring to their relationship. "He's sober, and he wants us to work on our marriage."

"Do you also want that?" Andy asked.

"I think so, yeah," Sharon said. "I won't lie to you, Andy. This is not an easy choice for me to make."

"Does it mean you are still contemplating whether or not to break up with me and go back to him?" Sharon nodded slowly. "So now I'm supposed to try convincing you that I'm better than Jack?"

"No, this isn't how it works, Andy," she replied. "There are other things to consider."

"Of course, the children, the house," he said.

"It's very complicated. You and I have a good relationship, and I would choose it over the one I have with Jack any day, but he is the father of my children, and we have joint financial commitments and a shared bank account. And no one in my family has ever gotten separated, let alone divorced," Sharon laid out her reasons.

"It sounds like you made up your mind," Andy stated.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "My head says one thing, and my heart says another. How do I choose between reason and feeling?"

"Look, Sharon, I'm serious about this relationship, but I'm also a recovering alcoholic. I take it a day at a time which means I can't make any promises. But if Jack is also sober now and going through the steps, then he can't make any promises either."

"So what you're saying is that no matter what I choose, I will lose something dear to me," Sharon said. "This situation is a double ended sword." Andy nodded.

"You know, there's a saying that goes 'if you love someone, let them go. If they return, they are yours'. And I think we both have to trust that it's true. I don't want to be the man who takes away your children's chance to grow up in a happy family. I've already done it to my children, and I won't inflict this kind of pain on someone else's kids. Go back to Jack, try to mend things. If I don't hear from you within three months, I'll assume that you found your happiness and move on with my life, and so should you."

"You would wait three months for me?" Sharon asked. She felt the urge to kiss him but held herself back. She knew Andy was offering her a safety net, and the fact that he was willing to give her that certainly hinted that his feelings for her were deeper than he let on.

"I just want you to be happy," he said and took her hand. She smiled at him bitterly, knowing that even if things work out well for her and Jack, she would always miss Andy.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sharon's life to disintegrate. The first signs that things started going wrong came about a month after Sharon agreed to take Jack back. Soon after his return home, he found a job at a new law firm. It sounded like a promising position, with a chance to become name partner in the future and high profile cases. Sharon was proud of him. She knew that after being out of a job for a whole year, getting a position like that was not obvious. The first couple of weeks were okay. He would come home early, eat dinner with her and the kids, help with the children's showers and put them to bed. On the third week, he began staying late at the office, claiming that he was working on a big case. On the following week, she was doing the laundry when she noticed a lipstick stain on one of his dress shirts, and a white, very distinct stain on the front of his suit pants. Despite all the alarms that went on in her head, she decided to let it go, convincing herself that these were older stains, leftovers from the extramarital affair he's had before he left her. Pretending that this was the truth became impossible a couple of weeks later when she did the laundry and found a pair of lacy panties that did not belong to her in his pocket. After overcoming the initial shock, she decided to confront him. He blamed her for being cold and distant, for not wanting to sleep with him, which forced him to look for sex elsewhere. Their fight soon became heated, and they mercilessly threw accusations at each other, until Jack left the house with a door slam. He did not return that night or the following night, and at the end of the week, Sharon realized he must have left again. For the second time in a month, she had to rearrange her life to accommodate his state of being. Jack's departure cleared space in her head for thoughts about Andy. She missed his gentle humor, the glint in his eyes when he told a joke, his contagious smile. She also missed the way he looked at her, the soft murmur of his voice, the way he touched her, the taste of his lips. She couldn't deny that he made her feel special in a way no one before him did. It surprised her just how much she craved his company both mentally and physically. She decided to get back in touch with him, hoping that he hasn't moved on since their breakup. He promised to wait three months, and it's been less than two months, but Sharon knew too well that life was dynamic and changes could be swift. For several days, she has tried to reach him on the phone but kept getting a message that the number has been disconnected. She wondered if he moved away, or if something may have happened to him on the job. It was the latter that has brought her down the offices of Robbery/Homicide. The officers around her looked at her strangely, as if she was a different creature. She tried to locate him in the unit, and when she failed, she realized that she had to ask around, despite not wanting to expose, not even partially, her relationship with him.

"Excuse me, Sergeant," she approached one of the officers who gave off a friendly appearance. "I'm looking for Sergeant Andrew Flynn. Could you tell me where I would be able to find him?" she asked.

"What do you need him for?" the sergeant responded.

"I want to talk to him about something," she replied.

"You're from PSB, aren't you?" the sergeant asked. She nodded slowly. "Are you investigating him?"

"No, I just need to ask him something," she replied.

"Well, tough luck. He's not around at the moment," the sergeant said.

"Where can I find him?" Sharon inquired. She knew the sergeant was holding back information, and she assumed that it was because of her position at PSB.

"He's out of town," the sergeant finally elaborated.

"He left Los Angeles?" Sharon tried to think of something that would make Andy leave without even saying goodbye.

"Temporarily," was the sergeant's response.

"Do you know where I might be able to get in touch with him?" she inquired, not ready to let go until she had some information that will be useful to her.

"You can't. He's in rehab," the words hit Sharon right in the center of her chest. What had happened to the man who was so committed to his sobriety? "Some mystery woman screwed up with his life. Made him fall in love with her, then left him for another guy. He started drinking again, and after a couple of weeks asked for a personal leave to go to a rehab facility out of town."

"That is unfortunate," Sharon said, trying to mask the terror that she felt at what had transpired with Andy.

"You wouldn't happen to be that woman, would you?" the sergeant asked, curious.

"No, I'm a married woman," she replied, feeling her heart sinking inside her chest. "Thank you, sergeant," she said before turning around and walking away from Robbery/Homicide, fighting the tears that threatened to burst out of her eyes and drown her. She would shed them later, at nighttime, after her children would go to bed and she finds herself alone in her cold bed. But now, she had to be strong. She would never let any of them see her cry.

* * *

 **While I work on the last chapter of this story, I would love to hear your thoughts about this one, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N_** ** _: My apologies for taking a long time to post this chapter. Things have been busy for me this week, due to my brother's wedding and some traveling that I did with a dear friend.  
The majority of this chapter has been written before we've seen the BTS photos from the wedding episode. So any references to things that were seen in the photos are purely incidental. Also, this is the last chapter of this story, and I hope that you will like the way I chose to finish it._**

* * *

 _"Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder…"_

 **Los Angeles, October 2017**

Sharon knew that Rusty was planning some sort of surprise for Andy and her for their wedding. She wasn't sure what it was, but all the signs showed that her son was hiding something from her, and her other children were also involved. As long as they didn't plan anything that would embarrass Andy or her, she didn't intend to stop them. Her children were happy for Andy and her, and it felt good to have people around her who cared about her happiness. After so many years of being married to an absentee husband who used her and abused her spirit, being in a loving relationship felt wonderful.

The way she and Andy found each other again was not the way she expected it to happen. Not that she expected anything to happen between them after Andy fell off the wagon twenty-six years earlier. After overcoming her initial shock, she had moved on. A couple of months later, when she met him in an LAPD function, she considered getting back in touch with him but was too scared to affect his sobriety. The sergeant who told her of Andy's slip made it clear to her that the relationship with her was the cause of his downfall. For several months, she blamed herself for making the men in her life turn to the bottle.

It was her commander who noticed her ongoing dejection and suggested that she'll see a therapist. With the thought that if she can change herself, she will stop hurting the people she loved, she went into her first session with the therapist. It took her several sessions to learn how addicts manipulate the people who love them to feel responsible for their failures. Although she let Jack come into her life and leave when he got what he needed from her for a few years before she finally came to the conclusion that she needed to protect herself and her children from his gambling habit which he adopted after he sobered up. She had filed for legal separation and untangled her finances from his.

Throughout all the years she spent married to the ghost of the man she once loved, she had seen Andy at work. Since they parted ways, he had begun to resent her and was even responsible for Sharon's nickname in the force; it was a name she knew many officers later adopted. Not that she didn't think it was amusing to be called the Wicked Witch by her peers, but it wasn't exactly a name to brag about at home. In fact, had her children known about that name, they would be offended on her behalf.

When she transferred to Major Crimes, she thought that Andy would be her biggest opposer, but he surprised her and was the first officer in the division to become her ally. She wasn't sure at what point their alliance has evolved into friendship, but after a while, she felt comfortable with him and enjoyed spending her time with him. She couldn't deny that the newfound closeness rekindled the twenty-six years old flame that used to burn between them, although there was a time when she was happily oblivious to that fact. But even when she knew he wanted more she let him be the one to initiate. Being his boss and taking their shared past into account, she could not take the risk that their relationship would cause friction at work. She had laid down strict rules which Andy gladly followed. In a rather surprising manner, they never mentioned their past relationship to each other. Of course, neither had forgotten about it, but after ending the way that it did, she assumed both of them realized it was better to start anew and not carry their past differences into their current relationship. It didn't mean she didn't think about it or wondered what their lives would have been like if she stayed with him instead of letting Jack lure her back into the imbroglio that used to be their marriage.

One thing Sharon didn't mind admitting was that she was happy with the way things turned out. Thinking back, their first relationship, while involving many emotions, was based mostly on lust and escapism. She was aware of it even back then. Their current relationship was whole. Love and respect came first, the sense of family and companionship came second, lust came third. And although lust was still a prominent part of their relationship, as both of them were passionate people, they both brought their maturity into it which they realized, was missing the first time around. It was the kind of maturity that could only be acquired with age and experience. They now valued the art of taking things slow, of learning how to unwrap their feelings one by one. Knowing how to love each other made their lovemaking more satisfying than it had been in the past.

She hadn't expected a marriage proposal. She was perfectly fine with spending the rest of her life by his side in any capacity. That he chose her to be his lifelong companion and wanted to make it official brought her joy. She knew now what she hadn't known before: true love could not be disguised by ulterior motives.

It was the day before the wedding, shortly after the rehearsal dinner when she and Andy finally discovered what their children have been planning for them. It started out normal. Their family and friends gathered for a meal, and everyone had a great time. Afterward, Sharon and Andy were supposed to part for the night for the first time since they moved in together. When Sharon arrived at the hotel room where she was supposed to stay, she found an envelope taped to the door. She opened it and pulled a white rectangular card out of it that said: "Look for me at the bar." Although she could not recognize the handwriting, she assumed it was Andy and went downstairs to the hotel bar.

"Excuse me," she approached the bartender after trying to spot her fiancé for several moments. "This is probably going to sound strange, but I think someone is waiting for me here." She looked at him with hope in her heart that he would be able to shed some light on the mysterious note.

"Are you Sharon?" he asked, and she hummed affirmatively. "This is for you." He handed her another envelope. Sharon opened it suspiciously. 'There's a cab for you outside. The driver knows where to take you.' The note said. Now she recognized the writing. It definitely belonged to Rusty. Realizing that it was some scavenger hunt, she smiled and thanked the bartender before leaving the bar. A yellow cab was waiting for her in front of the hotel, just like the note said. She went inside and was surprised when the driver handed her another note.

"I can only start driving after you solve this," he said. Sharon unfolded the note.

"Where did you and Andy go on your first date?" she read it aloud. "Serve," she replied.

"That's right," the driver said and started the engine. Ten minutes later, he stopped in front of the restaurant where it all began. "There's a reservation under your name," he said before she exited the cab. Sharon walked into the restaurant and gave her name to the hostess, who led her to a table. She handed her another card.

"If the table is empty, you should look at the menu," Sharon read the card. She picked up the menu from the table and opened it. A note fell out of it. "What did you and Andy order on your first date?" she had no idea how Rusty could know what she and Andy had eaten that night unless he asked Andy.

"Fish and chips," she said just as a waiter passed by.

"Coming right up," he responded with a smile.

"No, I…" she started.

"It's on the house," he replied and walked away towards the kitchen. Just then, she spotted Andy coming into the restaurant. He noticed her as well and walked towards her table. He kissed her cheek and sat in front of her.

"Your children are resourceful," he grinned. Sharon giggled.

"They are, indeed," she agreed. The waiter came with a plate of fish and chips. When Sharon lifted her napkin to put it on her lap, another note fell out of it. She handed it to Andy.

"What is Sharon's favorite Beatles album?" he read it. "Is it Abbey Road?" he asked her. She nodded and took a bite of one perfectly fried breaded fish finger. As if by magic, the song 'Something' began playing in the restaurant. "Wow, they went to great lengths to do whatever this is," he said.

"They get their sense of occasion from me," Sharon giggled. Andy grabbed a crispy fish finger and took a bite.

"There's something at the bottom of the plate," he said when he noticed some sort of a white object. Together, they started moving the pieces of fish as politely as they could, until they found another note.

"These two colors create the color the two of you wear the most, and they also appear on the flag of a European country. Given the clues that you were given during this meal, guess the country and its capital. This is where you will be spending your honeymoon," Sharon read it out loud. Her eyes widened in shock. "What?" she mouthed the word inaudibly.

"What color do we wear the most?" Andy wondered. Both of them started trying to remember what they had worn to work recently. "Blue?"

"It has to be a color that is created by two other colors," Sharon reminded him of the clue. "I think it might be purple. We wear it a lot," she said.

"Okay, so the two colors that create purple are red and blue," Andy responded. "So now we have to think of a country in Europe that has red and blue in its flag."

"The meal was supposed to provide us with clues," Sharon said and placed all three notes that they received during the meal in front of them.

"So here the answer was fish and chips, and here it was Abbey Road?" Andy said. They both looked at each other when they realized where they were heading for their honeymoon. "London!" Just as they expected, her children came out of their hiding place and walked towards them happily.

"We bought you plane tickets, and booked a hotel for you," Emily practically jumped as she spoke.

"Thank you guys, this is surreal," Andy said.

"Why would you say that?" Ricky teased.

"Maybe it's because that's where they first met," Rusty said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Sharon looked at her children and then at Andy.

"When we helped Andy move, I found photos of the two of you, sometime before I was even born. You took photos together in front of the Big Ben, the Buckingham Palace, and Stonehenge," Rusty explained and pulled the three photos out of the pocket. "Look at this one," he said and handed them the photo they have taken at Stonehenge. "You practically look like a couple, hugging each other."

"Mom's blushing," Ricky teased his mother.

"It was completely innocent. We were at an LAPD trip," Sharon said. "We became friends during the trip and took a few pictures."

"Yeah, you guys are reading too much into this," Andy tried to appear nonchalant.

"Anyway, now the two of you get to go back to London and do it all over again, as a real couple," Ricky said.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble if you wanted to give us a gift, though," Sharon said, a silly smile plastered on her face.

"And miss the chance of watching two of LAPD's top investigators in action?" Ricky grinned. "What would be the fun in that?"

* * *

Later that night, Sharon and Andy laid in their bed at the condo. After deciding that they didn't want to separate for the night, they let their children occupy their hotel rooms in their stead. They couldn't sleep. The excitement of their upcoming union and the events of the evening kept sleep from them. With just the two of them alone, there was no need for pretenses anymore.

"Do you think they believed us about London?" Andy wondered. It was the first time they've ever mentioned what had happened between them in London.

"It's hard to tell. They're too cynical," Sharon replied, and her hand gently caressed his chest. "But I'd rather not tell them. What happened between us back then doesn't matter now."

"Yeah, we were both too fragile to make it work, weren't we?" he asked.

"I wish we had realized it back then," Sharon admitted. "It could have saved us a lot of heartaches." Andy hummed in agreement. "Did you know I came back for you?"

"Huh?" Andy asked in confusion.

"After we broke up. Jack left, and I tried getting back in touch with you, but you were out of town," Sharon said. "Your colleague said you were in rehab."

"Things spiraled out of control after you returned to Jack. I thought that it wouldn't affect me. I told myself that it was bound to happen anyway, but nothing helped," Andy admitted. "And one bad decision led to another. After a couple of weeks, Sandra found out and filed for full custody. I decided to get sober again. I didn't want to lose the kids."

"Until this day, I still wish that Jack would have cared enough about Emily and Ricky and made the effort that you've made for your children."

"Well, I slipped again several times after that. It took me five more years to get to the stage where I could maintain my sobriety for a lengthy time. It's been almost twenty-one years now," he said. "But it's not easy, and it's never going to be easy, Sharon, you know that, right?"

"I trust in you, Andy. I will always be by your side," Sharon promised. Andy took her hand and brought it to his lips, gently pressing a kiss against it.

"So, London again," he said cheerfully, changing the subject. "The city must have changed a lot since we've visited there."

"It probably has," Sharon said and rested her head against his shoulder. "I can't believe you've kept our photos from there!"

"In all honesty, I didn't know I had them. Otherwise, I would have put it somewhere where your nosy sons won't find them." His words made Sharon giggle and smack his chest playfully.

"I'm glad they found them. Now we get to travel to London again and have fun, but this time, everything is much less complicated. It's like a do-over, with a happy ending," Sharon's eyes shone even in the dark of their bedroom.

"I love happy endings," Andy replied and turned his head, drawing Sharon's lips to a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, Sharon looked into his eyes and was met with the enormous love and adoration he's been keeping for her for a very long time. She could feel her heart's rapid beats in her chest and the way it filled with all the emotions that this man made her feel for a longer time than she cared to admit. Life had offered her so very few do-overs, and even fewer happy endings. She knew that when a chance like this came her way, she needed to wrap both hands around it and hold it close to her heart, and so, she wrapped her arms around the man she loved, the man who will soon be hers until death do them part, and kissed him senselessly.

THE END

* * *

 **This chapter concludes this story. I hope you liked it and I would love to know your thoughts about it, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
